1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test method, particularly to an image unsharpness test method for a camera device, which can autonomously determine whether the captured image is sharp enough and can provide a proposal message to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of science and technology, many electronic camera devices, such as digital cameras, have emerged and are replacing conventional cameras. As to digital cameras, the user can check captured pictures in situ or anytime later from the attached LCD of digital camera; further, a digital camera directly records an image by digital data, which makes the processing and storage of the pictures more convenient; besides, the size of a digital camera is much smaller than that of a conventional camera, and thus, the portability of a digital camera is also much better than that of a conventional camera. Therefore, it is an obvious trend that digital cameras replace conventional cameras.
Owing to the progress of science and technology, the image quality of a digital camera has been greatly promoted from several hundred thousand pixels to more than twelve million pixels. Even magnified many times, such a high-resolution image can still maintain its definition. However, a high-resolution image occupies more memory space and needs a bigger memory. When the user takes a picture, there is usually a vibration transmitted from the hand to the digital camera. Even though the vibration is very slight, the captured image may still be blurred. When viewed in situ, such an image, which is displayed on the LCD viewer of the digital camera, may seem sharp because the size of a common LCD viewer is only about from 1.2 in. to 3.5 in. However, the user often surprisingly finds that the image is indistinct when it is presented on a large-size display device, such as CRT monitor or LCD, which is usually more than 15 in. Such a case besets the user very much, particularly a beginner, who not only needs a stager's counsel but also has to spend time and money to accumulate experience. Therefore, a method to determine whether an image captured by a digital camera is sharp enough is desired by users.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes an image unsharpness test method for a camera device to overcome the abovementioned problems.